crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-22
This is what happened on Saturday, September 22, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy The battered team returns with Donna Fiedler at a bit after 8:00 in the morning, having only experienced 10 to 15 minutes in the other dimension. After some medical intervention, Elizabeth Carson sends Donna to talk to Alfred Bellows.Blast from the PastThere's No Place Like Poe (Part 6) A bit later, just having time to clean up, Kayda and Lanie get called to the house mother's apartment, where they find Danny, smelling like he's bathed in bourbon. They manage to have it out, to where Danny at least accepts that what's done is done. After her Saturday morning Powers Lab class, Amy returns to Hawthorn cottage to fin a package from home waiting for her. The four little pests intercept her asking if it's cookies. After distributing some of the goodies, she finds a Singularity Bomb among miscellaneous parts. Caitlin takes her to the ranges to see what it does. It produces a 15 foot crater with a loud BOOM and a flash of light. Caitlin is impressed.A Little R&R 2: Part 1 That noon, Kayda and the Ghost Walkers, joined by Ayla and Adalie have a picnic by the lake. They discuss many things, Kayda gives each of them a small spirit walk experience to introduce them to their spirit guides, then they discuss what they want in their personalized ghost walking charms. Early that afternoon, Kigatilik arrives at the Medawhila reservation, and finds Charlie Lodgeman teaching Diamondback while Razorback sleeps nearby. A fight ensues, with Diamondback using the blood-brother - blood-sister link to call Eldritch and Jericho to help. She finally ends the fight with a fireball spell using essence channeled into her by Totem. The afternoon medical conference is not hopeful. Donna Fiedler is on the maximum amount of painkillers it’s possible to use without risking kidney failure. It’s impossible to clear the toxin from her body without killing her, it’s impossible to do a healing spell while the toxin is in her body, and the mismatch between dimensions is likely to be ripping her very cells apart. That afternoon, after spending most of the day in the garage working on cars, Alyss returns to Poe, only to be accosted by Wondercute, who is trying to recruit her. She escapes to Hawthorn to be with Amy for a while. She finds Amy talking to her mother. They trade stories of their days. Tansy talks to Kayda about her problems with Dr. Markham. All she wants is the chance to get into her mother’s mind and fix her. Kayda thinks this is a possibility.The Banshee's Tale On her way back to Dickinson, she reflects on what she learned from Poe’s house mother. Then Prue Tavori finds her and talks about her problems with Adam Lambert. Tansy agrees to talk to someone else about it. Tansy talks to Wyatt and gets him to agree to talk to Adam Lambert. Greasy shows Wyatt what the actual problem with his skin is. Wyatt decides to have his spirit, The Kodiak take a look at it. Possibly Atlantean magic can help.The Banshee's Tale At Doyle Medical Center, The Kodiak does an examination using Atlantean medical technology, and discovers a problem in the Meta-Gene complex (MGC). There’s a missing connection. He sketches out a medication that should suppress the secretions.The Banshee's Tale That night, around curfew, Tansy orders some garments off the rack from her favorite designer and asks that they be delivered by teleport courier. Tansy Walcutt organizes a small tea to apologize for being a bitch to Jadis Diabolik. They don't fall all over each other like long-lost sisters, but Jadis agrees to consider that Tansy may have actually reformed.Tea and Dagger France Bobby Earl and his team are in France installing his distillation devises in a new distillery.My Fair 'Shine: Part 4 Eau Claire Dana and Jackie go to a secluded spot to do some more powers practicing. Then Jackie calls Dana’s father using an untraceable phone. They arrange a meeting in a neutral location.Round and Round: Part 2 In Madison, Wisconsin Nina goes malling with Rachel, Rachel’s sister Dinah and her best friend Mel. They run over a bit, and Nina has to hurry to get to her appointment with Gerald Faulkner. When she gets there, Faulkner is dead.Nerves of Steel: Part 2 See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline